


Больные

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: В горле Зоро — сухой привкус железа, его тело — сплошной сгусток боли.





	Больные

**Author's Note:**

> После событий Триллер Барка.

Зоро не помнит, в какой момент к нему возвращается сознание. Он помнит ночной сумрак и жёсткость матраса, помнит резкий запах медикаментов и то, как пристально вглядывается в его лицо Луффи. Взгляд испытывающий, опасный, таким взглядом смотрят на врагов — не на накама.  
В горле Зоро — сухой привкус железа, его тело — сплошной сгусток боли. Зоро хочет одного — закрыть глаза и заснуть, но боится прервать зрительный контакт, боится, что Луффи поймет.  
Но Луффи уже понял.

— Зоро, ты прикинь, — его тихий голос разрубает ночную тишину напополам — так меч Соколиного Глаза крушит громадные галеоны, — мне так легко и офигенно, будто я и не сражался.  
— Ого, — неискренне выдавливает Зоро.  
— Ага. Мне ни капли не больно. Веришь? Чоппер вот долго поверить не мог.  
Зрачки Луффи — острые иглы, Зоро — выпотрошенная лягушка на лабораторном столе.  
— Рад за тебя, — цедит сквозь зубы Зоро.  
Сухость произнесённых звуков как наждачкой царапает его горло, а Луффи с несдержанной яростью вдавливает в его перебинтованную грудь ладони, и Зоро шипит от резкой боли.  
Луффи грубо ведёт руками по его телу, царапая, раздирая покрытые бинтами раны в кровь, стирая кожу в мясо. Луффи ведёт руками и всё смотрит, смотрит — слава Богу, у самого Зоро в глазах всё расплывается.  
— Луффи… — хрипло окликает он, но замолкает, не считает себя в праве попросить: «Прекрати», не считает себя в праве огрызнуться: «Дебила ты кусок».  
Луффи роняет на него своё тело, выбивает остатки воздуха из лёгких, и Зоро закашливается, готовый эти лёгкие выхаркать, готовый умереть, если Луффи захочет.  
— Больно? — спрашивает Луффи.  
Он вдавливает себя в Зоро, втирается, впивается в него всем существом, он обнимает Зоро, и его объятия — стальной раскалённый обруч, изощрённая в жестокости пытка. Зоро почти слышит хруст своих рёбер, почти чувствует, как лопаются капилляры в глазах, почти давится кровью, почти теряет сознание.  
— Ты сделал мне больнее, — шепчет Луффи в его ключицы, и Зоро дуреет от жара и злости. Луффи не должно быть больно: его боль — в переломанных костях Зоро, его боль — в пропитывающей бинты Зоро крови.  
Зоро протискивает дрожащую от взбешенного бессилия руку между их телами, хватается за футболку Луффи — но не может его оттолкнуть. Луффи сам, липко, как клеем обмазанный, отдирается от его тела, нависает сверху, замирает. Ненадолго.  
Когда Зоро перестаёт тяжело глотать воздух, Луффи наклоняет голову и касается губами его уха, щекочет рваным выдохом.  
— Больше никогда, — приказывает он, — никогда не пытайся обменять свою жизнь на мою.  
Зоро запоздало чувствует ладонью мокрое тепло: футболка Луффи пропитана его собственной кровью. Сердце Луффи бьётся дико, догоняя его собственное сердце.  
Луффи поднимает голову, выжидающе молчит — а Зоро видит в его глазах океан боли темнее и глубже того, в который недавно нырял. Зоро с трудом не тонет в нём — и с трудом не отводит взгляд.

— Больше никогда, — глухо врёт он.


End file.
